Robbing Ikuto
by Japanophile
Summary: Drabble fanfic cause I was bored. People rob Ikuto, but he won't stand for that. Instead, he decides to have a lttle fun while waiting for the police to arive
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Japanophile with another story, this is just a drabble. I was just sitting around and wondering what would happen if someone came to rob me. I came up with a pretty silly plan and decided to make it a fanfic. One shot. No Amuto btw, but Amu and Ikuto are together in the fanfic. This is just what I think would happen if someone decided to rob Ikuto :)**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy**

**Ikuto**

Amu and I cuddled together on the ouch in my room. We were "studying" for finals. I pulled her closer to me as I saw the frusterated look on her face.

"Are you confused?" I asked

"N- no, I totally get this math, it's easy peasy." She said biting her pencile eraser.

I smiled at her stubborness. "Do you want help?"

"I'm fine, I'm just going to get a glass of water." She stood up breaking free of my hug and went downstairs. She's been to my house so many times, she doesn't need help getting a glass of water.

I turned back to my textbooks and worked at the problems. I heard a car pull into the driveway, but I dismissed it, thinking it was my parents or the mailman.

"I'm telling you, there's no one is here!" Amu'ss voice yelled from downstairs.

I looked up startled from my work. Who's she talking to? I looked out my window to see a black toyota car parked in the drive way. Funny, we don't own a black toyota.

Proceeding with extreme caution, I walked downstairs. I could hear Amu arguing with the people.

"I'm the only one in this house. How dare vyou break and enter here!  
Amu said, but I could hear her voice quivering.

"Darn it, no one's supposed to be here." One of the masked intruders said.

"I can't be helped, jusst tie this chick up, get the goods and get the hell out of here." His accomplice said. He pointed gun at Amu. "Don't try anything funny."

I took a step back. It looked like there were only two, but they were armed. I'm guessing that they were highschoolers or a little older. Male, and pretty fit too.

I wasn't stupid enough to charge them knowing that I would get beat. I tried to think of ways to handlle this. I could call the police, but they have a hostage if they needed one. I could run away, but that would be pathetic. Or I could devise a cunning plan that would knock their socks off.

I smiled as a plan worked it's way through my mischevious brain.

**Amu**

I was surprised when I saw the robbers. I only came downstairs for a glass of water, and I see robbers taking silverware. Oh well, I bought Ikuto some time by telling them I was alone and my boyfriend went out to buy juice.

My hands and legs were bound, but my mouth wasn't gagged. I watched as the two robbers went around placing things in thier black bags.

I do hope Ikuto has a plan. I'm scared stiff, but then again, another part of me was mad. Mad that these robbers would dare break into Ikuto's home.

I smiled to myself. I couldn't wait to see what Ikuto had in store for them.

**Ikuto**

I ran up to my room as quietly, but quickly as I could. I pulled a thick book out from my book shelf. It looks like an ordinary book, but it wasn't. Iopened the front cover revealing a box. I took my gun out and placed it under my shirt, tucked into my pants waist line.

I looked in my room for anything that could be of use. I spotted my math text book, a lighter, and Amu's bag. I looked in her bag and found her powder.

Remembering something I saw on the internet, I grabbed one of my old cotton shirts and grabbed a needle and cotton thread from my mother's sewing kit.

My hands worked rapidly was they cut my old shirt into strips, scrunched it up, bind it into ball with the thread. I placed a few drops of lighter fluid on them.

I tucked them very carefully into my pockets and kept my lighter in my other pocket.

I chuckled to myself. I was treating this like a game and it was fun.

Then I made my grand entrance.

Grand entrance meaning I walked down the stairs.

"Well hello there, fine evening to rob a house isn't it?" I asked

"Get back, don't come any closer!" One of them yelled waving his gun around. Now that I was closer, I could see his gun better. My eyes narrowed and the gears started turning in my head.

"Idiot." I said. "You're gun is on safety. Besides robbers usually just want to get in and get out, they don't kill people. You're just using that to threaten us."

"So what if it's onn safety? I still have bullets in here."

"Do you? Do you really?" I asked

He looked confused. He looked down on his gun and fiddled with it to see if there were any bullets and that's when I striked.

I took out my little cloth balls and lit them on fire. I had them behind my back. I grabbed one with my hand and flung it at them, so it looked like I was hurling fireballs.

While they were trying to bat the fire away, I went to Amu and untied her.

"Are you okay."

"Yeah."

"Okay good, go call the police.

She nodded and ran off.

"You bastard." The first robber said. He had a nice hole in his pants from my little fire.

I shrugged. "I try." I took out Amu's powder and blew it in their faces. I went to the robber with the gun and punched him. I took his gun away and slid it to where none of us could get it.

I stepped on his toe, causing him to bend down a little. As he bent down, I brought my knee up and smacked him in the face. As a final, I clapped both hands on both sides of his face, which left his ears ringing as then gave him a good punch across the face that left my knuckles stinging.

And just because I was a mean person, I took the textbook and dropped it on his head. The other robber, completely unaware of his partner's fatality, charged me. He, fortunetly, was not armed.

I reached under my shirt and pulled out my gun and pointed it in between his eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes going crosseyed from looking at the gun.

"Police! Put your weapons down!" They kicked open the door, which i thought was a little unecessary, and stormed into my house.

I put my hands in the air. "Calm down, it's just a spray painted nerf gun." I turned to show them. "I wouldn't have a realy gun just lying around the house."

The robber's face was full of dread. I laughed as I twirled the nerf gun in my hands.

**Yeah, not that very good, I might take it down. IDK I hope you enjoyed it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, yes I said this would be a one shot, but I lied. A lot of people liked and followed and favorited this story so I was like, why not? This isn't really a serious story, just something fun for me to work on. It may seem a little off character, but just bear with me. It's just Ikuto beating up baddies in his ikuto way.**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy**

**Ikuto**

Man, the police are a pain. I spent hours at the station being questioned and stuff. I decided not to press charges, instead the two hooligans had to serve 24 hours of community service (that seems a lot to me).

I checked my watch, 10 pm. I looked up at the sky, but could only see one or two stars. I sighed and made a mental note to go to the country side where there are no human pollution.

Amu should've gone home by now. Still looking up at the sky I made my way home.

I wasn't the least bit surprised to see two strangers on my couch when I got home. Wait, that's not completely correct, I knew these strangers, these two hooligans.

I sighed again as I closed the door. I wasn't in a very good mood after being questioned by the police. "What do you want?" I asked them

"I don't care if this will land us in jail." One of them said flipping a switch knife. "I'm going to kill you, you made us look like idiots."

I stifled a yawn "What? Oh, do you mind if we do this tomorrow, I'm really tired."

They both looked appaled "you got guts to say that right now."

My eye caught a glass of water on the coffee table. I slowley moved towards it. "I'm not in a very good mood."

"To hell with your mood. And give us your car keys too, if you don't we're going to kill you."

"I thought you wer going to kill me anyways." I said taking a drink from the glass cup.

His partner smacked him in the head, probably cause he said something stupid, not the brightest pair are they?

"Whatever, I'll do you a favor and make this nice and quick for you." He sneered

I returned a smirk "Please, what do you know about killing anyone? You think that you can just run their throat over with a blade and it's done? You've never killed before, are you ready to start, once you kill one there's no going back." I said with dead seriousness.

He seemed to hesitate a little. That's when I took my chance. I took a final mouthful of the liquid in the cup and took out the lighter in my pocket.

I've only seen this in movies, and this could go horribly wronge, but I wanted to try. I lit the lighter in front of my mouth and spewed out the alcohol. A cloud of flames engulfed the two, maybe not enough to kill or seriously injure them, but enough to make it hurt.

"I told you I was in a bad mood." I said "Just didn't listen did you?"

And just then, my face screwed up into a funny face and I made a mad dash to the kitchen. I rinsed my mouth out with water and then soap and then water again. I just remembered that I hated alcohol. Wow that ruined my cool image.

Sighing for what seemed like the thrid time this night, the two boys passed out from the little fire show, I dragged them to a corner of the room and tied them up. Then I noticed a ring on one of them. A mafia ring?

**Yeah I know this was super short, sorry about that. I've just been having writers block for all my stories so I decided to work on this one cause this is my fun story. Im bringing the mafia out into this oh! But I think I have to do more research cause a mafia is italian right? Idk I have a lot of work ahead of me, really I took time off my homework to write this.**


End file.
